muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet relatives
A list of relatives of Muppet characters, both on screen and in books. ''Sesame Street'' Abby Cadabby :See: Abby Cadabby's family The Amazing Mumford *The Fantastic Finkelman, cousin -- Sesame Street Episode 1815 *Grandmum, grandmother -- The Sesame Street Cookbook Baby Bear :See: Baby Bear's family Bert :See: Bert's family Betty Lou *Betty Lou's Mommy -- No More Diapers! *Herbie - The Sesame Street Bedtime Storybook *A baby sister - Grover Learns to Read Biff *Roxie Marie, niece -- Sesame Street *Mary-Biff, daughter -- Sesame Street Episode 2608 Big Bird :See: Big Bird's family The Big Bad Wolf *Leonard Wolf, brother -- Sesame Street Charlie *Uncle Louie -- Sesame Street Season 2 Cookie Monster :See: Cookie Monster's family Count von Count :See: Count von Count's family Elmo :See: Elmo's family Ernie :See: Ernie's family Farley *Farley's Dad -- father Forgetful Jones *Forgetful Jones' parents *Ned -- uncle *Forgetful Jones' cousin *Forgettinest Jones -- great-great grandfather Grover :See: Grover's family Guy Smiley *Aunt Betty -- Brought to You by the Letter B Herry Monster :See: Herry's family Hoots the Owl *Athena, granddaughter -- Sesame Street *Athena the Owl, niece -- Panwapa Kermit the Frog :See: Kermit's family Mr. Johnson *Simon Soundman, brother -- Sesame Street *Mr. Johnson's Mother -- Sesame Street and Elmo's Sing-Along Guessing Game *Aunt Agnes -- Brought to You by the Letter A *Becky (and her constable father) -- presumed ancestors, Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas Mr. Snuffleupagus :See: Snuffy's family Natasha *Humphrey, father -- Sesame Street *Ingrid, mother -- Sesame Street Oscar the Grouch :See: Oscar's family Prairie Dawn *Prairie Dawn's Mom -- Sesame Beginnings *Aunt Dusk -- The Sesame Street Sun *Prairie Dawn's Dad -- Show and Tell Rodeo Rosie *Duane, cousin -- Show and Tell Rosita :See: Rosita's family Roosevelt Franklin *Roosevelt Franklin's Mother -- Sesame Street *Baby Ray Franklin -- The Year of Roosevelt Franklin *Mary Frances Franklin -- The Year of Roosevelt Franklin Slimey the Worm *Sloppy, sister -- Sesame Street *Dusty and Eartha, parents -- Sesame Street *Squirmy, cousin -- The City Worm and the Country Worm *Rachel the Worm, cousin -- Sesame Street Magazine Telly Monster :See: Telly's family Thomas Twiddlebug *Tessie Twiddlebug, wife -- Sesame Street *Timmy Twiddlebug, son, -- Sesame Street *Tina Twiddlebug, daughter -- Sesame Street Zoe :See: Zoe's family The Muppets Animal * LaVerne, mother ("Mamma") — seen in The Case of the Missing Mother * Father ("Dadda") — mentioned in "Bohemian Rhapsody" * Tomato worms — Baby Animal's ancestors imagined in the Muppet Babies episode "Fozzie's Family Tree" * A proposed film concept, Muppet Time Travel, involved a world of humans descended from Animal Beaker *Aunt Teresa — mentioned on WWE Raw *Sheamus, Undefined Relative — seen in WWE Raw *Beaker Clones, Genetic duplicates — seen in The Muppet Show *Uncle Gary — mentioned in The Muppet Show Comic Book: Family Reunion *Aunt Dolly — mentioned in The Muppet Show Comic Book: Family Reunion Bean Bunny :See: Bean Bunny's family Beauregard *Cousin Mo -- The Muppet Show Comic Book: Family Reunion, issue #6 Big Mean Carl *Carla the Big Mean Mom, mother — seen in Muppets Tonight *Big Mean Carla, sister — seen in The Muppets Bill the Bubble Guy *Belle the Bubble Mom, mother -- Muppets Tonight Billy Bunny :See: Billy Bunny's family Bob Cratchit :See: The Cratchit Family Dr. Bunsen Honeydew ' *Baron Petri von Honeydew, uncle 'Fozzie Bear :See: Fozzie's family Gonzo :See: Gonzo's family Johnny Fiama *Mama Fiama -- Muppets Tonight, episode 110 Kermit the Frog :See: Kermit's family King Goshposh *Granddaddy Whittiner, The Land of Tinkerdee *Prince Arthur Charming, son -- Hey Cinderella! Miss Piggy :See: Miss Piggy's family Nigel *Nigel's Mom, mother -- Muppets Tonight Pepe the King Prawn *Pepe's Mama — mentioned in a Mother's Day video and several tweets (1 2 3) *Cousin Manolo — Mentioned multiple times *A newly-wed cousin (pregnant with, like, 4,000 babies) — mentioned in The Muppets episode "Pig Girls Don't Cry" *A 2-year-old baby (with girlfriend Christina) — mentioned in Interview with Author Magazine, *1,300 children all over the world — mentioned on The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson *An unnamed uncle — mentioned in a 2015 Tweet *Unnamed nieces/nephews — mentioned in a 2017 Tweet Phil van Neuter *Composta Heap, wife -- Muppets Tonight episode 104 *Mulch, brother-in-law -- Muppets Tonight episode 104 *Zelda Rose, mother -- Muppets Tonight episode 208 Rowlf the Dog :See: Rowlf's family Rizzo the Rat *Mother — mentioned in a 2015 Tweet and 2016 Tweet *1,274 brothers and sisters — mentioned in The Muppet Christmas Carol *3,800 brothers and sisters — mentioned in a 2015 Tweet * 3,285 brothers and sisters — mentioned in a 2016 Tweet *Uncle Tony — mentioned in a 2015 Tweet *Aunt Phyllis — mentioned in a 2015 Tweet *An unnamed aunt and uncle — mentioned in 2015 Tweet *Cousin Albert — mentioned in a 2017 tweet *Cousin Drippo — mentioned in a 2017 tweet *Cousin Kevin — mentioned in a 2017 tweet *Cousin Vinny — mentioned in a 2016 tweet *Cousin Joey — mentioned in a 2016 tweet *Cousin Pasquale — mentioned in a 2015 tweet *An unnamed lawyer cousin — mentioned in a 2016 tweet *An unnamed Ivy League cousin — mentioned in a 2016 tweet Sam Eagle *An son (with Eunice) who is studying taxidermy -- referenced in Episode 422 of The Muppet Show *An daughter (with Eunice) who is dating an owl -- referenced in Episode 422 of The Muppet Show Scooter :See: Scooter's family Statler and Waldorf :See: Statler and Waldorf's relatives Sweetums *Sweetums' Mommy, mother -- seen in The Muppet Show Comic Book Walter *Gary, brother -- The Muppets Zippity Zap *Zippity Zap's Mom, mother -- Muppets Tonight ''Fraggle Rock'' Cotterpin Doozer *Flange Doozer, father -- Fraggle Rock *Wingnut Doozer, mother -- Fraggle Rock *Granny Cantilever, grandmother -- Fraggle Rock Gobo Fraggle *Uncle Traveling Matt, uncle -- Fraggle Rock *Uncle Gobo, great-uncle -- Fraggle Rock Junior Gorg :See: The Gorg Family Marjory the Trash Heap *Uncle Maximillianm uncle -- Fraggle Rock Wrench Doozer *Modem Doozer, mother -- Fraggle Rock ''Bear in the Big Blue House'' Harry the Duck *Mama Duck -- Bear in the Big Blue House *Hallie Duck, sister -- Bear in the Big Blue House Ojo *Uncle Koala -- Bear in the Big Blue House, "What's in the Mail, Today?" Pip and Pop *Etta Otter, grandmother -- Bear in the Big Blue House *Otto Otter, grandfather -- Bear in the Big Blue House *Rocko, cousin -- Bear in the Big Blue House *Tally, cousin-- Bear in the Big Blue House Tutter :See: Tutter's family The Dark Crystal Kira *Kira's mother, mother -- The Dark Crystal *Ydra, adoptive mother -- The Dark Crystal Jen *Mystic, adoptive father -- The Dark Crystal Deet *Lath'N, father -- The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance *Mitjan, father -- The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance *Bobb'N, younger brother -- The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance Brea *Mayrin, mother -- The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance *Seladon, sister -- The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance *Tavra, sister -- The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance Rian *Ordon, father -- The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance *Shoni, mother -- Age of Resistance comic book Gurjin *Laesid, mother -- The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance *Naia, twin sister -- The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance Other Artie Springer *Terri Springer, mother -- Dog City Earl Sinclair :See: The Sinclair Family Emmet Otter *Ma Otter, mother -- Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas *Pa Otter, father -- Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas Fughetta Faffner *Farkas Faffner, great nephew -- The Ghost of Faffner Hall *Great Uncle Fishknife -- The Ghost of Faffner Hall, "Music Brings Us Together" King Ploobis *Queen Peuta, wife -- The Land of Gorch *Wisss, son -- The Land of Gorch Moosey Mouse *Father Mouse -- Mopatop's Shop *Mother Mouse -- Mopatop's Shop *Baby sister Mother Goose *Goslings, children -- Mother Goose Stories __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Character Lists Category:Family Lists